Take Me Back
by Justreadinxx
Summary: Santana loses Brittany as they started growing up, but will fate bring them back together?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new thing I started working on while I was away. Enjoy. Review please!**

* * *

><p>Lights flashed everywhere. The sound of the crowd was so loud that Santana almost didn't hear the man congratulate her on her award for Singer of the year.<p>

"Congratulation Miss Lopez!" The man said before being sucked in into the crowd.

There were fans shouting her name from left to right and she signed autographs for them. She stopped to one who held a ring out and automatically she knew the question and the answer she'll have to give.

"Santana Lopez will you marry me?" The fan eagerly asked.

"Of course I will." Santana took the ring, put it on, and smiled as the girl took a picture of them. Before the flash of the camera came, Santana happened to sneak in a kiss on the cheek for the girl to show her friends at home. "I'm sorry, but I'm awfully late for my interview. Bye everyone!" She says as she enters the limo.

"Where to miss?" The driver asks.

"My house and can you go fast? I'm late for my interview."

"Will do Miss." He says as he begins to drive.

That was the fifth time I was proposed to, she thought. Santana laughed to herself. How did I manage to be here? Rachel Berry ought to be jealous. Santana smiled her devilishly smile. She knew how much Berry wanted to be famous. Wonder what happened to the glee club members now. She dug deep into her memories of singing, dancing, and the competitions. Things that made her so happy back in high school, but deep in her memories where she kept lock of some were brought back. Moments with_ her_ fluttered her mind and no matter how much she wanted to think of something else, her face would come back. Santana didn't forget, the laughs or the heart break. She shut her eyes tight and remembered the day she left.

XxXFlashbackXxX

_"I don't want to pull you down from your dreams, San. Maybe it's best if we don't see each other anymore." The blonde said almost below a whisper, but before Santana could say anything she left in the cab._

XxXEndOfFlashbackXxX

Santana opened her eyes, but was surprised to feel tears falling down.

"Miss, We are here." The driver says.

Santana wiped her tears quickly and got out. She opened the door quickly and saw the reporter looking at pictures in her living room.

"You are pretty late, Lopez." He says.

"No fucking way. Puck?"

Mmm was the only noise he made as he sat down on the couch and took a sip of his water.

"Sit down. I wanna get this thing over with." He says with a serious tone.

She sits down across from him.

"What kind of questions are you asking?" She asks.

"The questions people want to know." Puck pulls out a tape recorder and some paper containing the questions.

Santana nodded in confirmation and smiled. Who would have known Noah Puckerman would be a reporter? "Go ahead. Ask me some questions."

Puck smiled. "Have you always wanted to be a singer?"

"It was the only thing I was good at and I like to sing, but sometimes I thought of being a doctor like my dad."

"Would you date a fan?"

Santana laughs softly. "There's a possibility!"

Puck also laughs, knowing how many boys AND girls would want to date her. "Do you believe in soul mates? If so.. Did you find yours yet?"

Santana froze. Soul mates?

"Yes.." She croaked out.

"Who was it? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Puck could tell she was uncomfortable with the question.

"No I'll answer it. The fans wanna know." She laughed halfheartedly. "Yes I have found my soul mate, but I don't know if she thinks the same. Her name is Brittany Susan Pierce and I love her with all my heart. It was her choice to call it off and I respect her decision. I put her through a lot and she did the same to me. Back then I was ignorant and scared.. Scared of what people would do to me when they found out.." Santana wiped the tear that was falling."I was scared if they found out I was lesbian. I came from a small town and it mattered what they thought of you."

"Okay. We are done here." Puck gathered his things, but handed Santana an envelope. "Rachel wanted to mail this to you, but I told her it would be faster if I just gave it to you."

Santana opened it and it was an invitation to a Glee club reunion. She smiled. "It's a week from now... You and the dwarf together?"

Puck laughed "No. I'm with Lauren."

Santana smiled approvingly. "Okay. Of course I'll go."


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning and a certain blonde stretched and yawned very high pitched before happily getting up to make herself some coffee. Brittany got out of the house to get the mail and newspaper. She looked through the different sizes of envelopes, but one stood out. Considering it was pink and full of gold star stickers on it. She opened it as she entered her house and poured herself coffee. Brittany read the card out loud.

"Please come to the Glee Reunion. It will be at my house at 5-10 P.M. June 15"

Brittany squealed at the thought of seeing all her friends again. It's been so long since she last saw everyone.

"I wonder what everyone is doing now." She thought out loud. She took a sip of her coffee.

Brittany has done well for herself after high school. Danced in music videos and she's a teacher at a dance studio. But sometimes shed think how different life would be if she stayed with Santana. Would Santana be a famous singer? Would she be able to become a dancer?

She shook her head trying not to think about these things. Brittany found a magazine that she bought recently And flipped through it until she saw a picture of Santana. She's still beautiful, she thought and smiled. Her eyes moved down the page to the interview and something caught her eye.

"Her name is Brittany Susan Pierce and I love her with all my heart." She read and her heart ached to hear Santana say that out loud.

She closed the magazine and went up the stairs, into her bedroom. She looked at herself in the mirror then she lifted her shirt to gently rub the bruises around her sides.

"If I stayed with Santana.. Would I be happy and not have these?" Brittany says to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the mega short chapter! Promise the next one will be longer. Review please? I wanna know if this story is good enough to keep continuing xD<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Santana exited out of the Ohio airport and entered a taxi that took her to the hotel she would be staying at. When she reached the hotel.. Let's just say it wasn't very fitting to her taste. The paint was chipping off, the electricity didn't really work, and there were a few mice. Santana got out and signaled for another taxi. Once she was inside she told the driver where to go.

"It would be better living there than this dump of a hotel." She muttered to herself.

The taxi stopped and Santana got out. She smelled the air and swore she smelled someone cooking barbecue. Slowly she walked up to the house and knocked. Nothing. She banged on it.

"I'm at the back!"

Santana dragged her luggage to the back and saw Quinn, Her best friend since high school. Santana dropped her luggage and ran up from behind and hugged Quinn.

"QUINNNN! I missed you so much!" Santana hugged Quinn a bit tighter.

"Jeez Santana! Don't do that! I could have had a heart attack!" Quinn turned around still in Santana's hold. "Let go!" Quinn ordered.

"No! I missed you so much, Q! And your cooking!" Santana snuggled Quinn.

" It's gonna burn if you don't let go." Quinn laughed.

Santana let go and watched. "Quinn, I'm hungry. Cook faster." Santana demanded.

"Calm down! Get a plate." The blonde said.

Santana did what Quinn said to and Quinn put the food on her plate.

"So why you here?" Quinn questioned.

"I need a place to stay for a while. So.. Can I stay here?Please!" Santana did her puppy dog face that she would always do to her Dad.

Quinn giggled. "Of course Santana."

Santana finished her food and went to get her luggage. Quinn showed her to the guest room. Santana put her luggage down and collapsed onto the bed. Soon enough Quinn heard Santana's light snores and decided it was best to leave Santana alone, for it wasn't pretty when she was disturbed.

"Good night, S." Quinn whispered and went out of the room.

Now Quinn was doing well herself. Graduated from Harvard and was now the best lawyer in Ohio. She has a good life, but what she hated the most was being alone. Quinn was about to enter her room, but instead she went back into Santana's room. The blonde gently lifted the covers and went in.

"S, This is Quinn.. I'm just gonna sleep here. Okay?" Quinn whispered into Santana's ear.

Mmm was all Quinn heard. She turned her back at Santana and stared at the wall. Soon she felt warm hands around her waist. Santana always liked to spoon people when she slept with them. Quinn laughed quietly. Santana hasn't changed one bit.

"You haven't changed, Q. You still hate sleeping alone." Santana whispered tiredly.

It was as if Santana read Quinn's mind. Quinn stayed quiet for a moment.

Santana pulled Quinn closer. "It's okay. I hate being alone too." Santana laughed a bit. "Just like back in high school.. When you said "Aren't we the popular ones? Why can't we have our dreams come true?""

"Then I looked at both of you. You guys looked so hurt. So I knew I was speaking to two people, who loved each other too much." Quinn said softly. She picked up Santana's hands and locked her fingers with Santana's.

"Yeah. Too much." Santana laid her forehead against Quinn's shoulder and fell asleep. Soon enough Quinn fell asleep also.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany got into the car and drove. Her phone beeped and she knew it was Rachel. She opened the text.

Rachel: _I have an extra room for you. You can stay as long as you like. _

Brittany: _Thanks, Rach. :)_

The party was only three days away, but Brittany couldn't wait that long. She'd get bored at her own house. So she decided it was best to stay with Rachel for a while. Who knows, it might be fun!

Brittany pulled into Rachel's drive way. Rachel was already outside on the porch reading a book. Rachel set the book down and walked to the car. Brittany got out and hugged Rachel. In return, Rachel hugged back, but a little bit more tightly. Brittany winced and let go.

"What's wrong?" Rachel's face changed from happy to concern.

"Oh nothing!" Brittany fake laughed.

Rachel gave Brittany a skeptical look, but then opened the trunk. She got Brittany's suit case and rolled it up to the house.

"I can do it Rachel!" The blonde yelled.

"You're a guest! I'm simply just making you feel at home!" Rachel smiled and entered the house.

Brittany followed Rachel into a room. Nothing to fancy. The room had pink walls and a huge, gold star at the ceiling.

"Feel free to just take anything out of the fridge. My home is yours." Rachel said as she sat on the bed. "But you are going to help me prepare my basement for the Reunion!"

Brittany smiled. "Of course!" She sat down next to Rachel and sighed. "I wonder how everyone is doing.. It's gonna be fun seeing them again."

"It is. I heard Kurt has his own line of clothes out and he's happily married to Blaine. Oh Santana, as anyone in the world would know, is a famous singer." Rachel pouted somewhat.

Brittany nodded and thought about how Santana got there.

"I've prepared some lunch downstairs if you want any." Rachel got up and went downstairs.

Brittany laid on her bed and thought about all the things that happened at high school. Brittany sighed, got up, and went down stairs to eat.

XxSxX

Santana woke up and looked at the clock. It was about 1:30 pm.

"It's soo good to sleep in like this!" Santana stretched and yawned.

"There's food out if you want any." Quinn leaned against the door way.

"More of Quinn's cooking!" Santana happily jumped out of bed and ran past Quinn.

Quinn laughed and shook her head. Same old Santana, she thought. Quinn went down the stairs and watched Santana devour everything.

"Don't you have enough money for fine dining and stuff?" Quinn questioned.

"Nothing beats your cooking,Q!"

"Three more days." Quinn says looking at Santana.

Confused, Santana stops eating and looks up at Quinn. "Huh?"

"Three more days till the Reunion. Till Brittany."

"Oh.. Yeah." Santana continued eating.

"Scared to see her again?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't seen her since the day she left me." Santana gulped down her water. "Wonder what she's doing now."

"Well I just got a text from Rachel. Seems like your love bug is her roommate for a little while." Quinn smiled.

Santana furrowed her eyebrows. "Love bug? Really,Q? What are we, in 6th grade? And you and the midget best friends now?"

Quinn walked over to Santana and squeezed the Latina's shoulders. "Not as close as we are."Quinn stuck out her tongue.

"Really?" Santana questioned in disbelief.

Quinn placed her chin on Santana's head. "Yeah!"

"Alright Q. Calm down." Santana laughed. "I'm thinking of bringing beer to Berry's house. You in?"

Quinn thought for a moment before nodding her head slowly. "Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>I think the next chapter is gonna be something you guys will look forward please!:)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Today was the day all the Glee club members would be reunited again. Rachel and Brittany set up the tables, chairs, and food. It was 4:30 pm and people were starting to come in.

"Noah! Lauren!" Rachel exclaimed and hugged both of them.

"Good to see you Rach!" Puck hugged back.

"Haven't changed one bit." Lauren said.

"Well if it isn't Brittany!" Puck hugged Brittany and picked her up.

Brittany laughed."Puck put me down!"

Puck put her down and went to eat some of the pretzels at the table.

"Hey Brittany."

Brittany turned around to see Artie.

"Hey Artie." Brittany smiled.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Artie called Brittany stupid and that was the end of their relationship. Neither of them haven't really spoken to each other since then. Casual Hi's and homework questions, but no actual conversing going on.

"Well I'm gonna go.. Say hi to puck and stuff. Its nice seeing you again." Artie said while he wheeled away.

Soon enough Mike, Tina, Finn, Kurt, Sam, and Mercedes came.

"Where are Quinn and Santana?" Finn asked.

"Right here!" Quinn went down the stairs with a six pack.

"Ah Quinn! I don't think that's such a good idea. Remember what happened before?" Rachel said a bit worried.

"Don't worry manhands! We are all adults now!" Santana smiled while carrying down another pack of beer.

"Uh congrats on that, um award." Finn patted her shoulder then went to go get a beer.

"Thanks Finn." Santana smiled.

Quinn put her arms around Santana's waist and whispered in her ear. "Look.. There's your girl. Go get her."

Brittany looked at Santana and Quinn. Did Santana already move on.. To _Quinn_? Brittany laughed softly and shook her head. Of course. It's been years since their break up. Just then Santana looked up at Brittany.

Quinn let go and slightly pushed Santana. Santana, hesitant at first, started walking to her.

Santana stopped and looked at Brittany. Brittany did the same. At first it was silent. Both didn't know what to say. It was Santana who broke the silence.

"Hey." Santana managed to say.

"Hey." Brittany smiled.

"How are you? How are things?"

"I'm good.. Things are great. How about you? You being a famous singer.. Wow." Brittany looked around to find anything to distract herself from looking at Santana's face.

"Things are tiring. Being a singer.. It's a lot of work." Santana sighed. She looked at Brittany. "I missed you."

Brittany looked at Santana. Her knees quivered and her heart started to beat rather fast. "I have a boy friend, San." Brittany bit her bottom lip softly. Why did she just say that? She wanted to punch herself because Santana looked like her heart broke.

Santana searched Brittany's eyes for any hint of her lying. She found none. Brittany was telling the truth.

"Well then, he should be happy to have you." Santana sighed. "I'm gonna head over there to Q." Santana walked away and sat next to Quinn, who was talking to Mercedes and Tina about their times at Mckinely.

"Give me some of that." Santana grabbed Quinn's beer and downed it. "Give me another one." the Latina demanded.

"Woah. Calm down! Take it slow." Puck said full of concern.

"Well, fuck me sideways Puck! I didn't think you were such a party pooper and besides It's a party. I can drink as much as I want."

Santana grabbed another can of beer and drank it. Soon enough she had six cans and was pretty drunk.

"Q.. Hey Quinnnnn!" Santana drunkenly exclaimed. Now Quinn had a few beers in her too, not enough to make her as drunk as Santana, but she was still a bit drunk.

"Yes?" Quinn asked a bit worried about the drunk brunette.

"I just love you." Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist from behind.

"I love you too, Santana." Quinn turned her head to face the Latina and patted her head.

Santana swayed her hips slightly."Dance with me." Santana whispered into Quinn's ear. Quinn felt a shiver go down her spine, but started to sway her hips with Santana's.

"Now that is hot. Am I having a drunk delusion or..?" Puck trailed off before getting hit in the head by Lauren.

Brittany watched and her heart ached. She knew Santana was hurt and drowning herself in beer was a bad combination.

"Who would have thought Satan would lose an angel as sweet as you and move on to um.. Quinn." Kurt said as he crossed his legs and watched the scene before him. "I know you think that it was best to leave her to make her dreams come true, but did you think how much it would have hurt her? How much it would have made you sad?"

"I wasn't thinking then. I was just doing what was best for Santana. I didn't wanna pull her down.." Brittany sighed.

Kurt nodded his head and looked at his watch. It was almost midnight, but everyone was drunk off their ass.

"You didn't drink?" Brittany asked.

"The taste of beer doesn't quite agree with me yet. Champagne is my better half. Besides, I'll play the driver for today." Kurt says.

"Me too." Brittany agreed before looking up at Santana and Quinn again.

"S.. You're drunk." Quinn still swayed with the music.

Santana laughed, the smell of alcohol reeked her mouth and Quinn could smell it. "Help me forget about her, Q."

Quinn looked at Santana and all she could see was her friend pleading for it.

"Please.." Santana begged as she inched closer to Quinn's face.

"S.." Quinn whispered. She could feel Santana's breathe on her lips.

Santana smiled. Her hands still on Quinn's waist traveled down into the blonde's pants. Quinn gasped and as she gasped, Santana kissed her. Quinn, hesitant at first, kissed back. Both drunk off cheap beer and soon to be drunk of each other.

Kurt coughed loud enough for them to hear. They broke apart quickly as if they were both lava and the longer they held on to each other, the quicker they would melt.

"There are people here.. So you two should go take it outside or something."

Santana started to cry.

"Santana? What's wrong?" Tina asked.

"Kurt just stopped my make out session with Quinn!" Santana cried some more.

"I can't believe you would do such a thing, Kurt!" Quinn said angrily.

"Oh my god. Still the same drunks." Kurt said a bit surprised.

Brittany giggled. Whenever Santana was drunk she always cried. Brittany missed those days. She looked around to see some people leaving and Rachel sleeping on the couch.

"Hey. I'm bringing home Mercedes. You get Quinn and Santana okay?" Kurt said while leading the happy go lucky girl up the stairs and into his car.

"San! Quinn! I gotta take you home." Brittany went up the stairs, outside, and started up her car.

Soon after, Santana and Quinn came holding hands and laughing about something. She opened the door for them, ignoring their giggly fits and lovey dovey interactions.

"They probably do AMAZING in bed together." Brittany heard Puck say before Lauren hit his arm.

Brittany closed the door and got into the driver seat.

"Quinn, where do you live?" Brittany asked. All she heard was giggling and shushing. She asked again.

"Two blocks from here.. Yellow house with the red mailbox." Quinn said sleepily.

Brittany drove there rather quickly. She just didn't want to deal with this. She was quite jealous that Santana kissed Quinn, but she knew better. They were both drunk and didn't know any better. Brittany stopped and got out of the car.

She opened the car door for them. She watched as both of them struggle to get out of the car.

"Bye Brittany!" She heard both of them say.

She got back into the car and watched as Quinn struggled to put the key in. Brittany saw Santana whisper something into Quinn's ear and Quinn turned around. They were making out again. Brittany rolled her eyes and drove away.

XxXSxXQxX

"Wait!" Quinn giggled and turned back to opening the door. The door opened and both of them hurried into the bedroom.

Quinn sat on the bed and took her shirt off. Santana, without hesitation, went on top of Quinn's lap and kissed her. Quinn kissed back, but more passionately. Santana unhooked Quinn's bra and threw it to the side. Quinn took off Santana's shirt and bra and threw it to the side. Santana laid Quinn down and kissed her hungrily. Quinn's hand was on Santana's stomach and it traveled down to the Latina's pants. Santana felt Quinn's hand and moaned softly into Quinn's mouth.

Quinn's touch burned Santana, like it wasn't right, but Santana wanted it. Quinn unbuttoned and unzipped Santana's pants. Santana got off of Quinn and slid them off, her underwear as well. Quinn unzipped hers and slid them off. Santana went on her knees and got closer. She kissed Quinn's stomach and slowly moved down. She kissed the lace of Quinn's underwear and slid them off.

Quinn went under the covers and with her finger, motioned Santana to come under. Santana smirked and went under.

Both too drunk to know the consequences. Both confused with love and lust. Both who loved and longed to be loved themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>UNEXPECTED. The word of the day because I was watching comic con with the glee cast again and they kept saying unexpected and other people I know kept saying that so.. Yeah. Anyway. Tell me how you thought it was! :) Review please!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn woke up with a throbbing headache and arms around her waist. Confused, Quinn turned around and saw Santana sleeping.

"Oh my god. Santana!" Quinn shook the Latina awake.

"Q.. I'm trying to sleep. What is it?" Santana opened her eyes slightly and hissed.

"Did we..?" Quinn didn't even finish for she was scared to even ask.

"Did we have sex? Yes and from what I remember you liked it." Santana stuck her tongue out and pulled Quinn closer to her body.

"Santana!" Quinn blushed a deep shade of red.

Santana chuckled "You're cute when you blush."

Quinn hid under the blanket. "What are you doing? Brittany is your girl. Remember?" She heard Santana sigh. Quinn popped her head out of the blanket and looked at the brunette.

"It's time for me to move on. Brittany is happy with someone else. So I should be happy with someone.. Right?" Santana hugged Quinn. "And I'm happy with you."

Quinn knew this was wrong, that this wouldn't last, but part of her wanted this too. "Okay, S."

Quinn's phone vibrated against the wooden night stand. She got out of Santana's embrace and opened up the text message.

Rachel: _hello everyone. As you should know this is Rachel. Brittany and I thought since you are all back in Ohio for a few days that we should at least go out to eat for lunch. It's 11 right now. Meet us at breadstix at around 12._

"Rachel wants to meet us at breadstix around 12." Quinn said as she closed her phone. With no response, Quinn looked up to see Santana hurrying to take a shower. Quinn giggled. Santana does love breadstix.

XxBxX

"I know I should have told you." Brittany said into the phone.

"Well, Why didn't you?" The man on the other line asked.

"Didn't think it was important to you." Brittany sighed and started to walk back and forth slowly, wishing for the call to end.

"Didn't think it was important.." The man laughed out."I'm your boyfriend, Brittany. I SHOULD know where you are most of the time."

"You are not my father! God, I should have some freedom!" Brittany yelled into the phone and hung up.

Brittany sighed and got into the car with Rachel and Kurt.

"Everything alright, Brittany?" Rachel started up the engine and drove.

Brittany nodded and sighed. "It's just my boyfriend."

"Seems like your boyfriend didn't want you to come here." Kurt watched Brittany.

"It's whatever. So how are you and Blaine?"Brittany changed the subject.

Kurt grinned."We are fine. He's an amazing husband. We plan on adopting soon."

"Kurt, If you are gonna have a child with Blaine. I advise you to let me see him or her once a while. I will be Auntie Rachel!" Rachel smiled to herself.

Kurt and Rachel continued their conversation on adoption and little kids. Brittany just stared at the window.

The car stopped and they were at Breadstix. Almost everyone was outside, but Quinn and Santana.

"Where's Quinn and Santana?" Artie looked around.

"Probably still in bed together." Puck laughed.

Brittany frowned, she know Santana and Quinn would probably have slept with each other cause both were drunk and Santana gets _really _horny when she's drunk.

Finally they heard a car and out came Santana and Quinn.

"Sorry we're late. Santana took forever in the shower." Quinn rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Hey. I offered to take showers together." Santana shrugged and held Quinn's hand.

"Wait.. What's going on?" Sam asked Finn.

"Uh, I have no idea." Finn asked quite confused himself.

"Oh hell to the no! You guys dating now and didn't tell us?" Mercedes looked at both of them.

"Kinda just decided this morning." Santana smiled slightly.

"Congratulations." Brittany looked at Santana with a halfheartedly smile.

"Thanks.." Santana bit her bottom lip and looked down to avoid Brittany's eyes.

Everyone looked at the scene happening infront of them and could feel the awkwardness. Some wanted to know what would happen next, but most just wanted to get away from the scene.

"Well, I'm starving!" Puck said as he walked towards the restaurant.

"Uh, Yeah." Finn followed Puck.

The rest were nodding their heads and mumbling yeahs.

"Come on, S." Quinn pulled Santana into the resturaunt.

Brittany watched as the two go inside. Her heart ached at the sight of them together. Kurt linked his arm with Brittany's.

"Is this how Santana felt when I was this Artie?" Brittany said quietly.

"Possibly. I always caught her crying at the end of the day. Then when you left her.. She wasn't herself for days." Kurt patted Brittany's back.

"I didn't think it would hurt this much... I just wanted what was best for her.. I didn't wanna weigh her down." Brittany said, more of a whisper.

"She'll come back to her senses, Britt. She still loves you. You still love her. Now let's go eat!" Kurt smiled and led Brittany inside.

Brittany nodded her head and went inside with Kurt. She sat down between Kurt and Rachel, across from Quinn and Santana. Everyone ordered their drinks and food.

"So Santana.. Any thing new with the being a singer thing?" Puck asked.

Santana smiled."Yeah. I'm doing a music video for my new song."

"That's awesome." Sam commented.

"The thing is.. I gotta find two new dancers by the time I get back." Santana sighed.

"How about Mike?" Tina suggested.

"Yeah!" Artie agreed.

Santana laughed." Alright. Mike will you be in my music video?"

Mike smiled wide."Of course!"

"And Brittany!" Kurt cut in.

Brittany looked at Kurt and mouthed "Why?" Kurt smiled and winked.

"Brittany.. Do you wanna be in it?" Santana looked at Brittany and Brittany nodded her head.

"Alright. Well I got my dancers!" Santana smiled at Brittany.

Quinn grabed Santana's hand and intertwined their fingers together. Santana smiled and placed a kiss on the blonde's cheek.

Brittany looked down at her soda and drew circles on the foggy, watery glass.

Things aren't going so well between them. Will fate bring them back together?

* * *

><p>Gahh I wrote this when I was super sleepy so it's terrible. Whatever.. ANYWAY. I know I haven't updated in a while. So.. I hope you enjoyed it! I wanted to update this before glee started.. Glee tomorrow! :D You guys excited? I'm super excited. Anyway xD Review please?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm leaving tomorrow, Q" Santana hugged Quinn from behind and rested her chin on Quinn's shoulder.

"I know." Quinn simply said.

"Come with me.. Be my manager." Santana smiled.

"I'll think about it." Quinn hummed.

"I need an answer now."

Quinn turned around still in Santana's hold. She smiled and put her arms around Santana's neck.

"What happened to your manager?"

"She couldn't really.. Handle me." Santana smiled.

Quinn giggled and kissed Santana's chin.

"Okay. I'll be your manager."

Santana smiled and kissed Quinn passionately. The blonde kissed back.

"Go pack!" Santana laughed and kisses Quinn's lips softly.

Quinn smiled and got out of Santana's embrace. Quinn got out of the room and went to pack.

Santana's phone buzzed and she looked at it. 5 unread texts and 3 missed calls. Santana sighed.

Director:Find the dancers yet?

SANTANA

HELLO?

Santana:Found them. They're excellent.

Mike Chang: What time should I be there?

Santana: Leaving at about 10 AM. Come at 8:30.

Brittany Pierce: Should I drive on my own or..?

Santana:We'll pick you up.

Brittany:Okay:)

Santana smiled. The life of being a singer was tiring and a lot of work. She laid on her bed and fell asleep. Tomorrow she was going back to work and she needs as much sleep she can get.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I got caught up in a bit of stuff and new stories _ It's short...Cause I was lazy.. How was glee for you guys? :D I thought it was amazing. Can't wait for Tuesday though. BETH IS COMINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG. Review please?:)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Santana woke up to the sound of the alarm clock going off. She groaned and hugged the other body next to her. Quinn gave little kisses on Santana's face.

"Wake up Santana! We got a plane to catch." Quinn said as she kissed Santana's nose.

"I don't wanna go." Santana groaned.

Quinn hit the button on the clock and looked at Santana again.

"S, Let's go."

Santana opened her eyes and nodded. She kissed Quinn and got up.

"Morning breathe." Quinn chuckled.

Santana huffed and went to the bathroom. She took a shower, put her clothes on, and brushed her teeth.

"QUINN!" Santana yelled as she went down the stairs with her luggage. She placed her big suitcase infront of the staircase and sits on top of it, waiting for Quinn to come out.

"What?" Quinn says with a toothbrush in her mouth and toothpaste around her mouth.

"Why are you brushing your teeth again?" Santana questioned.

"Because I kissed you with your morning breathe."

Santana laughed and motioned Quinn to come closer to her. Quinn rolled her eyes and went back inside the bathroom. A few minutes later she emerges from the bathroom and walks down the stairs until she is met with the latina. Santana smiled and took Quinn's hand in hers.

"You were so hot last night." Santana said as she pulled the blonde closer to her.

Quinn looked down at Santana's pants to hide the fact she was blushing. Santana wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist and lifted the paler girl's head with her finger. Quinn licked her lip and kept moving her eyes to Santana's lips. Santana smirked and kissed Quinn's softly and slowly kissed her way down to Quinn's neck. Quinn shivered at the feeling and moaned slightly. Santana bit down on her neck and Quinn moaned even louder. The latina licked the spot she bit and sucked on it.

"Santana.." Quinn breathed out.

"Now everyone will know your mine and only mine and I'll be sure to replace it when it disappears!" Santana chuckled a bit and looked at the hickey she gave Quinn.

There was a knock on the door and Quinn walked away to open it.

"Hey!" Mike said to the both of them.

"Mike!" Santana jumped off her suitcase and gave Mike a hug.

"We gotta pick up Brittany." Quinn says as she takes her suitcase outside the door.

All three of them got their luggage and put it in the car carefully. We'll Santana mostly threw them in because it was heavy. They all got in the car and made their way to Brittany's house. When they got their Brittany was already outside with her luggage.

"I'll help her." Santana got out of the car and walked to Brittany.

"Hey." Santana says. "Let me put these in the back for you." Santana smiled.

"Thanks." Brittany smiled and walked into the car.

"Jeez. The things I do to be a good Samaritan!" Santana huffed and threw the suitcase into the car. She closed the trunk and got back into the car.

"Ah I think I broke a nail.." Santana pouted and examined her nails.

"Well.. Maybe if you were more careful.. You wouldn't have!" Quinn said as she started to drive to the airport.

"Are you talking about the luggage or last night?" Santana winked at Quinn.

"Get em!" Mike laughed out.

Brittany bit her lip. _'I don't want to hear this' she thought._

"Shut up.." Quinn said in a tiny voice. She was embarrassed and bright red.

"Turn over there." Santana pointed to one of the roads.

"I know where to go!"

"Jeez! No need for the atitude!"

"I didn't mean to! Santana! DON'T DISTRACT ME!"

"My god, Quinn!"

"You guys should really stop yelling."

"MIKE NO ONE ASKED YOU TO JOIN IN ON OUR CONVERSATION!"

"HEY! HE CAN IF HE WANTS TOO."

"YEAH. SANTANA. I CAN IF I WANT TO!"

"WHY ARE WE TALKING LIKE THIS?"

"CAUSE WE ARE COOL."

"BRITTANY WHY ARE YOU SO QUIET?"

"I'm just tired." Brittany lied. She hated seeing Santana with Quinn even if it did make Santana happy. She stared out the window and watched as they entered into the parking lot.

"Who's gonna take your car back?" Brittany asked Quinn.

"Puck and Finn. Oh help me God if they scratch my baby I will kill them." Quinn said as she got out of the car.

Santana opened the door and gasped. Everyone looked at her as she got out and she looked at Quinn with her mouth wide open.

"What?" Quinn looked at her confused.

"I opened the door to wide and it got scratched by the pole.."

"WHAT? SANTANA!" Quinn ran over to Santana and looked at the door. Nothing. There was nothing.

"You should have seen your face!" Santana laughed. "It was like," Santana mimicked the face Quinn made.

"I almost would have killed you!" Quinn punched Santana's shoulder.

"Ouch!" Santana cried out.

"Serves you right." Quinn walked to the back of the truck and got her suitcases.

Santana,Mike and Brittany got their suitcases and they all entered the airport. There a few men came up to them and took their luggage for them.

"Follow me." A man said as he guided them to the place where Santana's private jet was located. They walked passed people and made it to the back where it was.

"Wow. This is yours?" Mike asked in awe.

"Yup!" Santana put her hands on her hips and smiled at the beauty of her private jet plane.

The man motioned them to come inside. They all got in and were seated. The plane ride took a while, but before you know it. They were there in L.A.

Santana got out and a whole bunch of people were screaming and cheering. The three looked at the screaming fans and surprised to see how many people were here.

"Wow S. You know how to bring a crowd." Quinn went down the stairs.

Santana held her hand and walked through the crowd. Brittany and Mike followed.

"Santana Lopez! I love you!" A fan screamed.

"I love you too!" Santana smiled at the fan and it looked like the girl was gonna pass out.

Santana, Quinn, Mike, and Brittany entered the limo.

"Ah.. Miss Lopez. Brought some friends I see." The driver noticed.

"Sure did, Jeffery. Drive to my home please."

"Will do." Jeffery started the limo and drove. Soon enough they were at Santana's house.

"Wow.." Mike stared at the mansion infront of him.

"Yup. Wow." Santana grinned and motioned them to get inside.

The luggage was already inside. Santana showed Mike, Brittany, and Quinn to their rooms. Santana looked at her watch and it was time for her to go bak to work.

"I gotta go do an interview and other stuff. You guys can do anything you want. You guys start tomorrow. See you tonight!" Santana kissed Quinn's cheek and waved goodbye to Brittany and Mike.

"So what should we do?" Mike asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna look around. This house is huge!" Brittany looked around.

"I'm coming with you." Quinn said and followed Brittany.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Mike yelled.

Brittany walked into the main hallway and looked inside a room. It looked like it was for a dog, but she didn't see any. Soon Brittany heard a bark and a growl behind her. She turned around and saw Mike and Quinn in a corner surrounded by a Rottweiler.

Brittany whistled and got down to her knees, hoping the dog would remember her and come.

"Tyson! Come here!" Brittany shouted, patting her thighs.

The dog looked at Brittany and wagged his tail. Tyson ran and jumped on Brittany, licking her face. Brittany giggled and patted the dog's head.

"You know that dog?" Quinn questioned.

"Santana likes Rottweilers.. So I bought her one." Brittany got up and stroke the dog's head.

Quinn nodded. _Maybe Santana isn't exactly over Brittany yet_, she thought.

A butler came and heard the commotion.

"Ah.. So you must be Miss Pierce, Miss Fabray, and Sir Chang." The Butler looked at them. "Do you need anything?"

"Does Santana have a game room?Like a place with videogames or something?" Mike asked.

"Yes she does. It's the blue room. Right over there. It's equipped with all the new games and newest gaming systems." The butler pointed to the room.

Mike smiled and ran to it. Quinn thought about it then followed Mike.

"Mike! I call first player!" Quinn yelled after him.

"And you miss? Do you need anything?"

"Is their a dance room?" Brittany asked.

"I'll show you the way." The butler started to walk to the end of the hallway. "I don't know why we even have it. Miss Lopez never uses It, but she insisted on building one." The butler opened the double doors. "Here you are."

Brittany got inside and looked around. It was big and absolutely beautiful.

It was already around 10 PM. Brittany stopped and took a sip out of her water bottle.

"Don't stop." Santana said.

Brittany surprised, turned around and saw Santana leaning on the door way.

"How long have you been watching?" Brittany breathed out.

"Since nine. I missed watching you dance." Santana confessed.

Brittany blushed a bit. "Where's Quinn and Mike?"

"Still playing. I don't know.. There's something about ninja's that get them both worked up." Santana laughed.

"Why'd you make this place.. If you never use it?" Brittany asked.

Santana sighed." I made it for you. Just in case you ever came back.."

"Thank you." Brittany smiled.

Santana smiled back. She cleared her throat. "Um, there's food. Get cleaned up and we'll eat together."

Brittany nodded her head and Santana walked out. Brittany smiled to herself and gathered her things. She turned off the lights and left.

"Maybe.. I should have stayed with Santana." Brittany said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>The length should make up for the one from yesterday :D Glee tonighhhtt! Um anyway.. Enjoy And review please!:)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

The alarm clock went off at about 6:30 AM. Santana hit the button and hugged the blonde next to her.

"Hey.. It's time to wake up." Santana nuzzled her nose at the back of her neck.

Quinn looked at the clock and groaned. "Five more minutes?"

"For you. Sure, but I'm gonna take a shower. I'll wake up the others." Santana laughed and kissed Quinn's head.

Santana got out and knocked hard on Brittany's and Mike's door.

"Hey wake up! Time to work!" Santana yelled as she walked back into her room to take a shower.

A few minutes later and Santana came out of the bathroom in sweat pants and a black v-neck T-shirt.

"Ah that felt good." Santana sat on Quinn. "Quinn! Wake up!"

Quinn hid under the blanket and mumbled something Santana couldn't hear.

"What? I didn't hear you!" Santana yelled. She smirked and tickled Quinn's sides.

Quinn started to laugh uncontrollably. Santana kept tickling her.

"Okay! Okay! Stop!" Quinn laughed. She jerked up forward cause them to bump forehead.

"Ouch. Quinn!" Santana rubbed her forehead.

"That's what you get for tickling me!" Quinn breathed out. "Sorry." She kissed Santana's forehead.

"It's your turn to take a shower." Santana got off. "I'll check to see if they're awake."

Quinn nodded and got out of bed. She grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom.

Santana got out of the room and opened the door to Mike's. Mike was still sleeping. The Latina decided to jump on his bed and scream.

"MIKE! GET UP!" Santana bounced on his bed cause Mike to fall out.

"Holy shit!" Mike shouted. "I could have had a heart attack!"

"But you didn't!" Santana chuckled. "Go shower. We gotta go to work!"

Mike got up to his feet and went into the bathroom. Santana went out and closed the door.

"Let's see if Brittany is awake." Santana talked to herself.

She opened the door to see Brittany's back and the blonde trying to put her bra on. Santana quickly went behind the door.

"Sorry." She managed to say.

"It's alright, San. Nothing you haven't seen before." Brittany laughed softly.

"Um.. I just wanna tell you that the limo is waiting." Santana walked away and went inside the limo.

"Here's your magazine, Miss." Jeffery handed Santana the magazine.

Santana took the magazine and put it next to her."Thank you, Jeffery." Santana smiled.

Soon Quinn, Brittany, and Mike got in. Mike fell fast asleep and Quinn was looking through the magazine.

"Santana Lopez was spotted yesterday holding hands with a blonde. The name is Quinn Fabray a source says. The man following is a friend named Mike Chang and the other woman is Brittany Pierce. Both are rumored to be dancers in Santana's new music video." Quinn read aloud.

The limo stopped and they were in front of a building. The building was crowded by screaming fans.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said I might date a fan.." Santana looked out the window.

Brittany laughed a little.

"So you've read that?" Santana smiled.

"I happened to come across it." Brittany smile back. Both staring at each other longer than they were supposed to. What broke their longing stare was Quinn's sudden cough.

"I think it's time to get out. Mike!" Quinn yelled.

"I'm up." Mike rubbed his eyes and got out. The rest followed, but Santana showed them the way inside.

"Santana you are late! Where are my dancers you promised me?" A man with blonde hair asked.

"Right here." Santana pointed to Mike. "This is Mike," Then pointed to Brittany."And this is Brittany." Santana pointed to the man. "This will be your choreographer. His name is Damian."

"Alright alright. We gotta teach you the moves. Hurry! There's not much time." Damian grabbed their hands and lead them into the dance studio where they would practice.

"He's capital G gay.." Quinn noticed and stared at the three before they disappeared.

"Who am I talking to? The queen bee of high school?" Santana chuckled.

Quinn pouted, but smiled. "And you used to be the bitch in high school."

"I grew up." Santana grabbed Quinn's hand and led her into another part of the building."Come on, manager. I gotta work."

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh.. I've been so tired lately. Uhh anyone wanna suggest any brittana songs? I need one for the next chapter. :D <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**GUYS GIVE ME SOME BRITTANA SONGS. Submit some if you have any songs you think are good for this story~ I had some people give me some, but I just want more options. :) Private message them to me or leave it in the review comments. Either one is fine with me.**

* * *

><p>"Santana, Sing a song for us please!" A fan yelled causing the whole crowd that gathered outside of the building.<p>

"Uhh…" was the only sound that came out of Santana's mouth as she looked at Quinn, Brittany, and Mike for an answer. Quinn nodded her head for Santana to sing and Brittany smiled. Santana couldn't help, but smile back at the blonde.

"Okay. What do you guys want to hear? How about Timing is everything?" Santana asked the crowd. The whole crowed roared and cheered. Santana went inside the building and came back a few minutes later with an acoustic guitar. She struck a few chords and started to sing.

**When the stars line up**

**And you catch a good break**

**People think you're lucky**

**But you know its grace **

**It can happen so fast**

**Or a little bit late**

**Timing is everything**

**You know I've had close calls**

**When it could've been me**

**I was young when I learned just how fragile life could be**

**I lost friends of mine**

**I guess it wasn't my time**

**Timing is everything**

**I could've been the child that God took home, **

**And I would've been one more unfinished song **

**And when it seems the answer is hard to find**

**That's when one comes along**

**Just in time**

**I remember that day**

**When our eyes first met**

**You ran into the building to get out of the rain**

**Cause you were soaking wet**

_Brittany smiled as she heard Santana singing that verse. She closed her eyes remembering their first encounter back in high school. _

**And as I held the door **

**You wanted to know my name**

**Timing is everything**

_xXx_

_It was the second day of sophomore year and Brittany was going to be late for school. It was raining hard and she was running to the front doors. Her clothes were soaked and she was pretty sure her homework was soaked as well. She smiled as she reached the front doors, but her smile disappeared as she remembered she forgot her I.D at home so the doors were locked. She sighed heavily and rested her forehead against the door and closed her eyes. She opened them again as she heard the sound of the I.D scanner going off. The blonde lifted her head and looked at the beautiful, tan girl beside of her. She recalled seeing the Latina in most of her classes, but seeing her closely... Brittany noticed how beautiful the girl really was. She moved away as the brunette reached for the handle of the door and opened it. Brittany simply stared at the girl, memorizing every detail of her. The cheerios outfit, her hair that was pulled into a ponytail, and her smile._

"_After you," The girl smiled noticing Brittany looking at her, like she didn't know what to do. Brittany shook her head of those thoughts and grinned._

"_Thank you... Umm?" Brittany started as she went inside._

"_Santana. My name is Santana." She said as she followed Brittany inside._

"_Santana…" Brittany repeated with a smile._

_xx_

**And I could've been another minute late**

**And you'd never would've crossed my path that day**

**And when it seems true love is hard to find**

**That's when love comes along**

**Just in time**

_Brittany opened her eyes again with a big smile on her face. That's when she knew that Santana would mean something in her life. The moment when their eyes met… She knew._

**You can call it fate**

**Or destiny**

**Sometimes it really seems like it's a mystery**

**Cause you can be hurt by love**

**Or healed by the same**

**Timing is everything**

**It can happen so fast**

**Or a little too late**

**Timing is everything **

The crowd started to clap and cheer as Santana finished her song. She smiled and waved to the people.

"Thank you! I love you all, but I must be going. I'm really tired and so are my friends." Santana said as she walked to the limo with Mike, Brittany and Quinn.

xXSBXx

Santana watched in awe as Brittany twirled, jumped, and leaped across the dance studio. She smiled as she saw Tyson on his stomach watching Brittany too. Once you see Brittany dance... You just want to see more of her.

"It's like one in the morning… Damian didn't tire you out?" Santana said as she walked into the studio.

Brittany stopped dancing and looked at Santana. "Dancing never tires me out. I love it." She sat down with her back against the mirror. The blonde patted the spot next to her and waited for Santana to come.

"Why aren't you sleeping yet?"

Santana walked over and sat next to her. "I was trying to, but I started to think about things…" Brittany nodded her head and watched as Tyson walked across the room to lie down. The silence was uncomfortable. Both didn't know what to talk about. Santana scooted closer to Brittany and laid her head against the blonde's shoulder.

"I missed you, Britt."Santana sighed and intertwined her fingers with Brittany's.

Brittany smiled and brought Santana's hand up to her mouth and kissed it.

"I missed you too, San." Brittany squeezed Santana's hand softly. "You're song earlier… I liked it."

Santana lifted her head and chuckled lightly.

"Of course you did. If you have been listening to my songs… they're usually about you. You were a big impact in my life." _I love you._ Santana wanted to say. _My songs are about you in hopes you'd come back to me when you hear it. _"I'm glad you came though, to help out with my music video and stuff. I'm having a good time with you guys." Santana says, smiling sweetly at Brittany. She couldn't help, but smile back at Santana, constantly looking at Santana's lips.

Brittany had subconsciously moved her face closer to Santana's, only inches away from the Latina's face. She didn't even realize she was moving closer to the girl's face until she noticed that Santana had had bit her lip. Their eyes met for a moment and Brittany smiled because she could see all the love Santana had for her with just the look of her eyes.

Santana watched as Brittany's eyes flicker down to her lips and then back up to her eyes, and Santana couldn't help but smirk. She licked her lips, and moved a little bit closer to Brittany. Brittany leaned in closer and presses her lips against Santana's for a soft kiss.

Before the kiss could get heated, they heard a bark, and they quickly jerked away. Brittany bit her lip softly and looked at the source of the noise. _Tyson. _The dog was up on all fours and wagging his tail.

"Damn dog..." Santana cursed under her breath. Brittany laughed softly and stood up. Santana looked at her, confused.

"It's late. We should go to bed." Brittany explained as she offered her hand to Santana.

Santana took her hand and Brittany helped lift her up.

"Night, San."

"Night, Britt." Santana smiled as she watched Brittany leave the room. She touched her lips softly and grinned. _Today was definitely a good day._

* * *

><p><strong>The song is called "Timing Is Everything" By Garrett Hedlund. I personally like the Natalie Hemby cover more though :) REVIEW PLEASE! :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys... Sorry for not updating this. Thanks to the person who suggested this song ! :) This is the last chapter... It was fun :D Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Ready, Set, Action!" The man yelled.<p>

**Santana started to sing as the dancers dance behind her.****  
><strong>_  
><em>_So incredible.__  
><em>_Some kind of miracle.__  
><em>_That when it's meant to be.__  
><em>_I'll become a hero.__  
><em>_So I'll wait, wait, wait, wait for you.__  
><em>_Yeah I'll be your hero._

_I could be everything you need.__  
><em>_If you're the one for me, like gravity, I'll be unstoppable.__  
><em>_I yeah I believe in destiny.__  
><em>_I may be an ordinary girl without a soul.__  
><em>_But if you're the one for me then I'll be your hero.__  
><em>  
><strong>Santana started pointing to all the girl dancers.<strong>

_Could you be the one? Could you be the one? Could you be the one?__  
><em>_Then I'll be your hero.__  
><em>_Could you be the one? Could you be the one?__  
><em>  
><strong>Santana got a hold of Brittany's hand and pulled her close.<strong>

_Could you be the one for me?_

**Santana's nose was brushing against Brittany's and Santana looked into Brittany's eyes.**

_Then I'll be your hero._

"Cut!" The director yelled.

Santana let go of Brittany and smiled.

"Good work." Santana patted the blondes head and went to get a bottle of water.

Brittany followed."I like your song."

"You better!" Santana gulped down her water. "Like I said before… My songs are about you." Brittany smiled and Santana smiled back.

"Brittany. There's a man out here looking for you." A crew member pointed to a man with short, curly, brown hair.

The man was about 6 ft and was wearing a white T-shirt. He had tattoos covering his right arm.

Brittany, surprised, ran up to him. "Joe!"

"Brittany..." Joe looked at her angrily.

"I'm sorry... I should have called." Brittany looked down.

"Let's go home. Now." Joe demanded.

Santana walked in and stuck her hand out.

"I'm Santana." She said.

Instead of getting a proper handshake and an introduction, the man just simply stared at her.

"I know who you are. Brittany used to talk about you all the time. I found out you guys had a little relationship." Joe looked at Santana in disgust. "Stay away from her." Joe grabbed Brittany by the waist and pulled her closer to him. Brittany winced as his fingers dug deep into her bruises.

"I think you should stay away from Brittany." Santana glared at him.

"What did you say?" Joe hissed.

"I think you should stay away from Brittany." Santana poked his chest, pushing him backwards a bit.

Joe had an incredibly bad temper. He punched Santana in the head pretty hard.

"Santana!"

"What happened?"

"It was him!"

Santana saw as security guards took Joe away. Santana's vision started to blur and she saw a figure with blonde hair. Then everything went black.

xXxX

Santana woke up in a hospital bed. She saw Quinn and Brittany sleeping on the chairs.

"What does a girl have to do around here to get a drink?" Santana asked.

Quinn woke up and rushed to her side. "S... Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just have a little headache." Santana smiled.

"I'll go get the water." Brittany said as she exited the room.

"Alright." Santana watched Brittany go.

Quinn watched Santana and sighed.

"S." Quinn said and Santana looked at her. "This was fun and all, but let's face it... You still love Brittany."

Santana stroked Quinn's cheek and Quinn placed her hand on Santana's to still her hand. They stayed like that for a moment. Quinn let slip a tear and Santana wiped it away.

"Don't be mad, Q." Santana whispered.

"I'm not mad. I've known from the start that you'd go back to her." Quinn smiled and kissed Santana one last time. "Go get your girl."

Santana smiled. "Thanks Q."

Quinn exited the room just as Brittany came back.

"Where's Quinn going?" Brittany questioned, quite confused.

"She had to do something."

"Here's your water." Brittany handed the water to Santana.

Santana sat up and drank it.

"How are you feeling?" Brittany touched the side of Santana's head gently.

"Fine. You really know how to pick the boys, Britt!" Santana laughed.

"I broke up with him." Brittany sighed.

"Now your single..."

Brittany nodded.

"Me too…" Santana put her cup on the table. Brittany looked at her confused. "Quinn broke up with me."

"Why?" Brittany put her hand on Santana's and looked at her with concern.

Santana squeezed the blondes hand and laughed. "You. She knew I still loved you. And I do. A lot. She's not mad. She told me she knew this would happen."

Brittany felt a little sad that she was the reason of the break up. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Brittany.. I loved you since high school and I'll always love you. Back then you may have been the reason that I cried every night or I couldn't even sleep at times..." Brittany's face dropped, but Santana lifted it with her finger and continued. "But you were also the reason why I woke up every morning, why I wanted to go to school early, why I wanted to be near you every second of the day... So please. Take me back. I love you." Santana blinked away her tears, but one managed to escape.

Brittany wiped it away and linked her pinky with Santana's. "I'm yours, proudly so." And with that Brittany kissed Santana.

The End


End file.
